InvincibiliT
by hpboy111
Summary: Micheal Hale is your example of a perfect student. He has grades, plays sports and everyone loves him. One day people start dissapearing from their houses in a violent fashion. Micheal gets attcked and he contracts the T-virus. See prolouge for more.
1. Prologue

But, unknown to him he has a partial immunity. This immunity saves his life by allowing him to retain control of his developing body while also gaining the positive and negative effects. But he doesn't know any of this, he believes that he was lucky. However, after a run-in with Wesker, he discovers his powers and decides to put them to use towards the goal of destroying Umbrella once and for all.

Prologue

The room I'm sitting in is small, dark. I'm chained to a metal chair, not that it could hold me, but I was choosing to comply. The only other piece of furniture was another chair, identical to mine, sitting on the other side of the room. I could hear footsteps in the corridor behind the steel door to my right. So someone was finally deciding to check on me.

The door swung open and a man walked in. Under normal circumstances I would have been able to see him fine, but with him he brought a flashlight which he shined in my eyes. Obviously he didn't want me to see his face.

He walked over to the other chair and sat. "So," he said, "Who exactly are you?"

"I believe that it's polite to introduce yourself before asking for another's name." I responded, trying to keep my cool.

"And yet I see no need to do that. After all, I'm in the position of power."

"Okay. My name is Micheal Hale. I came from a small city about thirty miles west of here. The city was attacked by a large number of what I've decided to call, zombies, since that description fits best. I was able to escape the city with my associate. She can't do what I can so I ask that you please release her."

"Not happening. You are not in a position to make requests. You have two options, you can either cooperate, or we can torture you for the same information."

"Fine. If I do what you want, will you let her go?"

"Depends on what you give me."

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"How did you get those powers?"

"It's a long story."

"I have all the time you need."

"Okay then. Well," I said in my best story teller voice, "It all began with an average day at school."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Life was good.

My name is Micheal Hale. I'm 16 and was sophomore at the local high school. I might as well have run the school given how everyone loved me. I was top in my class, a star quarter back, and I could wrap almost anyone around my little finger. The only thing I didn't have, was a girl. That changed when I met Aisha.

Her shoulder length, black hair was always sleek and shiny. You could practically fall into those deep brown eyes. She had perfect features that always stunned me when I looked at her. Aisha would have been the definition of hot if it hadn't been for her personality. She was extremely shy and that changed her from hot to extremely cute. But even though most people pushed her to the side, I really liked her.

Ever since I asked her out we've been hanging out a lot, and every day she gets a little more open towards me. We'd become really good friends.

That was then. 3 weeks after we started dating, people started disappearing. People just vanished from their houses over night leaving large pools of blood all over the place. More people disappeared after each night, first two, then five, nine, thirteen, and the numbers kept climbing. Local police had put a curfew into effect, which prevented people of less than eighteen years of age from being out after school, so I didn't get to see Aisha any more. And, as I soon discovered, talking to her on the phone just doesn't do her the justice that face to face talks give her. So on night twelve after the disappearances began, with the total count of missing people at 83, I decided I couldn't wait any longer. At just before 9:00, I snuck out and walked to her house.

I'm not scared of the dark, but something really freaked me out. I kept hearing things and jumped at harmless shadows, but there was someone out there.

When I finally arrived I knew that I couldn't just enter through the front door so I went round the back of the old Victorian. I searched the ground for a pebble and tossed it at the window to my far right. A couple seconds later Aisha looked out and saw me. I could see her face light up, as well as blush. She opened the window and said in a voice loud enough for me to hear but soft enough to not draw attention from her parents. "Micheal! What are you doing here?"

"Trying to get into your room so we can talk properly for the first time in weeks." I replied.

"How do you plan on getting up here? My parents are still awake."

I took a moment to look around when I noticed a drain pipe a couple feet from her window. "That sturdy? Or should I go get my grappling hook?"

"Are you joking about the grappling hook?"

"No, I'm not."

"Oh. Well, the pipe should be sturdy enough."

"Okay. Be up in a sec."I walked over to the pipe, tested my weight on it, and started climbing. I was able to quickly scale the pipe, so I was through the window in a matter of seconds. The moment my feet hit the floor, Aisha ran over and hugged me. I hadn't realized how much I had missed her warm embrace and I hugged her back. She looked up at me and our lips met. As always, it was complete bliss.

We stood there for almost a minute and probably would have stayed there longer f we hadn't heard a loud 'crash,' followed by a scream.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I don't know but, it sounded like my mom." Aisha replied.

"In that case, why don't you go check on her. I'll wait here until you get back."

"Okay. Be back in a minute." Aisha exited her room and I heard her walk down the stairs. A very short while later I heard another scream.

I knew that it was Aisha. So I ran out of the room, and into a nightmare.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I was rushing down the stairs Aisha turned the corner at the bottom and started running up. "What's the matter? What happened?"I asked.

She was gasping as she responded in a desperate voice, "There's... some people... down there. They're... eating... my mom."

"You mean there are cannibals in your kitchen!?"

"No. They couldn't be alive. They were covered in blood and were missing body parts."

"Wait, so there are undead cannibals in your kitchen!?"

"I don't know." She said as tears sprang to her eyes. "All I know is that something is happening down there that I can't explain."

"Alright. I'll go downstairs, see what's happening. You go back to your room and wait for me. Ok?"

"Ok."

I headed for for the kitchen. On my way there I took my pocket knife out and prepared to defend myself. As I entered the kitchen I heard something scrabbling for something on the ground. There was also a slurping sound coming from the other side of the center counter. I crept around it, the knife at the ready, and what I saw disgusted me.

There were two. . . things on Aisha's mom. One of them must have heard me because it turned around and I saw that, whatever it was, it used to be male. More specifically, Aisha's dad. But he seemed different, as in a gaping hole in his chest. It looked like his ribs had been split open when something tried to get at his insides.

He lunged at me, and, of course, I ran. Straight out the kitchen, through the hall, up the stairs, and back into Aisha's room. As I barged in she looked up, fear in her eyes.

" We have to go, now." I said.

"What, why? What about my parents?"

"Right now there's nothing we can do about them."

"Why?" She asked me.

"Simple, because the undead cannibal turned your dad into one , and now they're both eating your mom. That means that soon she'll be one of them. All we can do is get out of here before then."

I could see that she was conflicted. She wanted believe me but she didn't want to believe that her parents were turning into flesh eating creatures. She wanted to run but she couldn't leave her parents behind. She wanted to be brave but she couldn't hide her fear.

"We don't have the time to stay here and talk. I'll try to explain at my house but we have to move quickly."

"Ok," She said as she started to cry.

"All you need to do is climb down the drainpipe and we can get going."

"Ok." Before heading to the window she ran to her dresser and grabbed a few things. After stuffing them in her pockets she clambered out the window and down the pipe.

I followed her down and said, "Now, we run." We ran around to the front of the house. With nothing in sight we quickly crossed the street and made our way to my house.

The trip back was even worse than my trip to Aisha's. I didn't know if it was real or just my imagination but I saw more shadows, jumped at the smallest sounds and I even thought I heard some moans but I didn't say anything in case Aisha didn't notice. The one thing I know is I wasn't imagining the screams. These. . . zombies, for lack of a better way to put it, must have been causing the disappearances and there were finally enough of them to launch an offensive.

By then we were only three blocks from the house. But that's when one of them attacked. I was passing by a couple of metal trash barrels when a zombie came out of the bushes to my right. It lunged at us so I pushed Aisha out of the way. Doing so gave it time to grab my shoulder . I tried to back away and ended up tripping over the trash barrels in the process. It let go as I fell away from it. It tried to grab for me again. But, before it could I grabbed one of the barrel lids and smashed it into the side of its head. The head spun a full 180º, there was a definite crack and it collapsed.

I took a second to relax and catch my breath but then the zombie started moving again. This time when the lid made contact the skull completely caved in. The zombie fell limp and I clambered out from under it. I looked around and realized that Aisha was gone. "Aisha!" I whispered, "Where are you?"

"Over here," she whispered back from within the bushes. There was some rustling and she crawled out, stood up and brushed herself off. "I found a dog in there. It looked like that thing was eating it."

"For how long?"

"I don't know but it couldn't have been for to long."

"Ok, but either way we should keep moving." I tossed away the bent lid and picked up the other. "Let's go."

We had only walked a few feet when the bushes started rustling again. "Oh shit, to late," I said. "Aisha, stay behind me and if anything happens run. No arguing, just do it."

Out of the bushes tumbled a giant rottweiller. It was covered in blood and I could see bones sticking through the flesh at some points but it was still very much alive. Its eyes settled on me, and it charged.

I quickly knelt and raised the lid, using it as a shield. The dog hit it at full force. I was able to absorb most of the impact but it was still enough to knock me off balance. The dog looked a little dazed but I knew it wouldn't last long. I shouted to Aisha, "Now, run! I'll be right behind you!"

She started running towards the house and I got up to race after her. It only took a few seconds for the dog to catch up. I was just about to turn and raise the lid again when I experienced a sudden and intense pain in my calf. I looked down to see the dog had bitten me. My reaction was almost immediate. I took the lid and brought down the edge on the dogs neck. It embedded itself about half way through and then got stuck. But it was still enough to kill it. The dog fell limp and I was able to pry it off my leg. I turned to look for Aisha. I could see her standing next to the house a couple blocks down. I then turned to my leg. It didn't look to bad but I realized that if the zombies make more of themselves by feeding on other creatures, then I could be turning.

I ripped off a piece of my shirt and used it to bind my leg. Then I got up and started walking. It took me a few minutes to catch up because of my leg but, I got there.

When I did, I looked Aisha in the eyes and told her the truth. "Aisha. When I was fighting the dog, it bit me. When we get inside I want you to barricade yourself in my room. This bite could very well cause me to turn into one of them and I'd never forgive myself if I injured you after that. If I haven't turned by the morning, you can let me in."

Aisha had been polite enough to let me finish talking but I could tell she wanted to think it wasn't true. She wanted to fight what I was saying. She had already lost her parents tonight and she couldn't bear loosing someone else. "Why?" she said, "Why did you do that. You didn't have to protect me like that." I could tell she wanted to cry but she had run out of tears.

"I had to. If you ended up like one of them , I could never forgive myself." I walked over to her and embraced her. "I hope I'll be able to do this again. I'll be sitting next to my bedroom door. If I'm still there in the morning then that means that I somehow avoided it."

"Alright. But if you die, or worse, for protecting me, I'll never forgive you."

"Fair enough. But if your safe, I think I can deal. Now go."

She ran upstairs. When she reached the top she turned to take what could be her last look of me. Then she walked out of sight. I heard my door open, close, and then the moving of furniture.

I gave her a minute then followed her up. I sat in the hall next to the door. I heard the clock chime 10:00. "Good night." I called to Aisha. but of course, no reply. By now she was probably busy think that it was her fault that I got injured.

I did the one thing that I knew would help me calm down. I began an ancient Ki meditation technique that is supposed to help focus and calm the mind. I don't actually believe in Ki but the psychological component really did help.

When doing this you need to focus on a specific memory and part of the body. I focused on my waist because it is supposedly the center of power in our body. As for a thought, I focused on Aisha.

The last thing I remembered before drifting off, was her smile.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Running. Chasing someone.

Catching up. Pouncing. Dragging them to the ground.

My nails sank into the persons flesh and I tore open, ripped out their spine, and began feasting.

First the liver, then the lungs and heart.

I turned the person over, intent on getting to the eyes.

I froze, staring in horror at what I had done.

The person before me, was Aisha

"No!!!" I shouted as I awoke. The moment I was able to take in my surroundings and see that it was just a dream; I was hit by a wave of pure, agonizing pain. My body felt as if it were on fire. I looked down at my arm to see if I could find what was causing it. When I saw them, the fear within me intensified. My muscles were latterly rippling, the skin over them crawling, and the bones seemed to liquefy and regain their shape. My entire body was acting this way.

My brain felt as if it were melting, this sensation played havoc on my senses and control. I began jerking about, unable to control muscle spasms. My sight kept faltering, one second I would be able to see perfectly, the next, nothing at all, until it just stopped working altogether. My hearing went next. Then taste and smell. Until finally my ability to feel vanished.

It was so strange. I knew I existed and I knew that I could move, but I couldn't feel these motions. It was like I was trapped in a bubble that completely cut me off from the world.

When my ability to feel ceased to exist, so to did the pain. So I sat and contemplated the entire situation, wondering if this was just a dream, or a delayed response to my bite.

As I sat, a presence seemed to enter my bubble. I don't know how I could feel it, I just did. It was not a physical being, more of an emotion or compulsion. It felt cold (metaphorically speaking), and it felt evil. It was obvious that I shouldn't trust it, but when it began speaking, I was almost powerless to resist.

Obviously it wasn't actually speaking, I wouldn't be able to hear it other wise, but it seemed to be communicating with my very soul (if there is such a thing). It told me that the battle I fought was hopeless, that I was on the losing side and that I should just surrender. If I did it said it would give me immense power, the ability to protect those I wanted and destroy those that threatened me.

It continued speaking softly, quietly, and I was almost ready to surrender. That is until I realized something. The reason I thought the voice was so persuasive, and kind, was because it was Aisha's voice. It was her voice the way I remembered it from the night at the park. The night we kissed for the first time, and I thought I would do anything for her. That's when it hit me. This thing had access to my thoughts and memories; it was literally reading my mind and using that information against me. I realized that if I let it take control, it would destroy the door that rested behind me and devour Aisha, or turn her as well.

"No!" I shouted in defiance. "I will fight you until you kill me but I will not surrender my body to you!"

I leaped to my feet and began stumbling around in the dark. I was surprised that my legs could hold me considering what had been happening to them, but I didn't care. I stumbled around in the bubble, searching for the entity, wanting to hurt it, strangle it, crush it out of existence.

I traveled through my bubble for almost an hour searching, but finding nothing. I knew that I wouldn't find anything, after all it wasn't a physical being, but I still had to try. After another hour, I gave up. I wasn't tired but I was finally able to point out to myself that it was pointless.

The entire time the voice continued to try and convince me to give up, but it seemed to be becoming tired of trying. It was becoming angry, its voice altered into a deep growl, and eventually into a dull roar. But I did my best to ignore it.

I sat back down and continued thinking. After a little while a thought came to me, what if the bubble was actually a representation of my mind. If I was fighting a "mental" battle, then this couldn't be solved with fists. I returned to my meditation, this time while expanding tendrils of thought throughout the bubble.

The bubble was vast and it took awhile, but eventually I found it. It was lurking on the far side, and still spoke, but seemed to be immersed in anger at my refusal to obey. My tendrils wrapped around it and I squeezed. I tried to suffocate it, ad failed. I tried to push it out of the bubble, and failed. When I tried several other attempts to destroy it I realized the only thing I could do was imprison it. I pushed it down, into the deepest part of the bubble, and the wrapped my tendrils around it, before severing the connection.

It was almost quiet. The things voice was greatly muted, but I could still hear it, only as a whisper, but it was still there, and I knew I would have to be careful.

As if. I wouldn't remember any of this in the morning.


End file.
